Fan11/Presentations/Sunset Studios
' ' Starting off the showcase is a new title, known as Art Block. Coincidentally, this showcase is what got me out of an art block. It heavily revolves around the concept of art block, with each level being based on a page of a sketchbook. Art Block is a puzzle game where you must draw lines through similarly coloured Blocks, in order to clear them and break through your art block. The basic gameplay is simple, really. Just line up 3 or more together and draw a line! If you want to get a little bit more complicated - and trust me, you'll need to - you can make shapes and drawings out of your lines. Each drawing, symbol, or whatever, collectively known as Strokes, has a different effect, which you'll need to use skilfully to complete your objective. Recognising how to make the many Strokes within the game can get a bit tricky, especially while you're considering other moves, so every Stroke you've discovered is recorded on a Post-It Note on display during every level. In addition, you've got Doodles on your side. Each Stroke or regular line will fill up your Muse-O-Meter, allowing you to use these special allies. Doodles act as your typical boosts, except the only limit behind them is connected to the Muse-O-Meter, as opposed to real life cash. Doodles are unlocked by completing levels, and each one has a unique ability. As for the objective? It varies a lot from level to level. Of course, you've got your standard point goal, but Art Block features a vast palette of level types. To list a few, there's clearing a path for a knight to reach a princess, trapping loose sheep with circular Strokes, defeating an incoming spaceship, sweeping a minefield, and creating a platformer game using certain colours as platforms. In addition, there are Speedpaint Challenges and Palette Challenges. After you complete a level, you'll unlock the corresponding Masterpiece. These are quick drawings that illustrate the background of the level, and are gradually coloured in and sketched as you get closer to reaching your goal. Art Block will be releasing soon for the V2 console. ---- Footage from a first-person perspective shows you getting off a boat and stepping onto an island. The plantlife is unlike anything you've seen before - so vivid and colourful! - and you notice some berries growing behind a fence. Looking around, you notice a dormant volcano in the distance, with snow on some parts of it. You also notice a large stone spire on top of the volcano - slightly resembling a sword - with a strange blue-green smoke encircling it. A pair of children run past you, wearing swimming trunks and sporting Floatzel floaties. Looking back, you figure they must be on their way to the marina. A familiar girl comes into view, appearing from behind a tree. She waves at you happily. "Ciao, amico! What brings you to Atori Island? No, no, don't tell me. You're here because Professor Olive sent you, right?" You nod. "Knew it! Well, my name's Eleonora! I got the same invite from Naomi, so looks like I've got a bit of competition! So, if you're here to take some research pictures of Pokémon, then you've surely brought your own toycon camera, right? ... ...I'll take your silence as a no." Eleonora looks around, thinking and clicking a pen from her hoodie pocket. She gets an idea, pointing her finger up in exclamation. "Ooh! Cypress has gotta have some extra toycon cameras. After all, that's the reason he's researching here. C'mon, let's go check." You follow Eleonora down a dirt path into a small town. Many children and teenagers are playing with various Labo toycons, as well as playing the Nintendo Switch with their Pokémon. Eleonora heads into a red and blue house with a strange device on the porch. Inside the house is a ton of technology, as well as a few native Avidian Pokémon. "Hello? Professor Cypress? Matteo? Hey, Cypress! ...Huh. Guess he's not here. Ah, well, he won't mind if you borrow one of his toycon cameras." Eleonora steps on a stool to reach a shelf of Labo camera toycons. She pulls one down and hands it to you. Various scenes of gameplay footage are shown: *The player moving around a grassland in a safari truck *The player using a camera toycon to take a picture of a Combee *A berry being thrown onto the ground, with nearby bushes rustling in response *A Floatzel-inspired boat moving slowly through the water, with several tourists snapping pictures with their toycon cameras *A floating obstacle course in the water, where several children pay with their Water type Pokémon *An underwater tunnel lined with glass, allowing you to see outside *Professor Cypress arriving on a boat piloted by his husband, Captain Jones *An UItra Ball-themed Plumerrade attempts to scare off the player, but has its picture taken anyway *The picture of the Plumerrade is displayed on a large screen, with its type and a short Pokédex entry *Professor Cypress stands in front of the screen, congratulating you on discovering a Plumerrade *Pictures snapped of a Starly, Phantump, Alolan Vulpix, and a Togekiss *Eleonora striking a pose, before showing you a picture she took of a Zzheep *She tells you via a dialogue box that she'll upload photos for you to the ConnectiSpace *The player riding a Mudsdale up a mountain, only to be halted by a Graveller pushing a series of boulders in the way *Talia soaring the skies above the island on her Mantivirus, headed for the large stone sword on top of the mountain *An abandoned mansion in the middle of a forest, where an Avidian Gardevoir can be spotted *The player applying various filters to a photo of a Piplup in the water *In the distance, Entei leaping from one mountain ledge to the other *A dialogue box filling an otherwise black screen, warning the player to stay away from the large stone sword *The player tossing a Fire Stone to a Coballene, who picks it up and transforms into its Fire Forme *Ginevra taking some photographs on a Berry Farm *Warren relaxing on a beach *An Alolan Ninetales putting out a forest fire *The player riding various Pokémon - Luxray, Stoutland, Bouffalant, Alola Raichu, and Floatzel *The large stone sword encircled by green smoke, with dark clouds in the sky *Lightning strikes the stone sword, illuminating silhouettes of Montagjinn and Decapulet ' ' Just gonna come right out and admit it: this day of the presentation went through some serious last minute changes. A project was completely scrapped, and another one was added. Anyway, let's get straight into it. ---- Happily Ever After is my flagship series. I love it with all my heart and it's a story I can't wait to share with you guys. To be completely honest, I don't have much to share with you here. A lot of behind the scenes work is being done on the webcomic, such as planning out pages in advance, working out how to approach the timeskip, and reworking some characters' backstories. I'm also working on designing characters who have yet to make an appearance, but Aoife is my main design priority at the moment. She'll be appearing in a couple of panels and I still don't have her design finalised. Hope you understand. As for what I do have to show? It's not much, but I've been working on reference sheets for Chapter 1 outfits. At the moment, though, only 2 are finished. Other things I've been working on? I've been attempting to come up with a basic design for Rapunzel's tower and castle, as well has a floorplan of her bedroom, where the next couple panels will take place. Just a small update, but a lot of work on the webcomic is done behind the scenes, so I wanted to tell a bit of that. ---- The entire trailer is stylised. It sports a mostly blank background, with some scenes having outlines of backgrounds. Characters appear as coloured lineart filled in with a solid colour. We open in FANT headquarters at foot level, seeing many agents pass through the corridor. The camera follows one agent, coloured blue. It pans up, revealing her face. :I think I got too many memories getting in the way of me :I'm about to go Tonya Harding on the whole world's knee The camera spins around Gail, and suddenly she's on a battlefield. Debris flies everywhere, but it doesn't bother Gail. She throws a small device on the ground, which activates, but seemingly does nothing. :And I'm stuck night vision so stuck night vision :But I come to life, come to life. Gail unsheathes a small dagger, and runs into battle. She gets a few small cuts, until she is eventually impaled by a sword. She looks up at her attacker as the life drains from her eyes. As she falls to the ground, limp, her body vanishes. :Some princes don't become kings :Even at the best of times I'm out of my mind Gail is back, standing above the device she placed earlier. The sword is still in her chest, but she pulls it out with ease, not leaving so much as a mark. :You only get what you grieve :Are you smelling that shit? :Are you smelling that shit? :Eau de résistance Gail runs back into battle, with the previous scene seemingly repeating itself. This time, however, Gail avoids each attack with ease. :The only thing that's ever stopping me is me, hey :The only thing that's ever stopping me is me, hey Gail reaches a woman holding a sword - the same person who killed her. As she thrusts her sword, Gail dodges to the left, and the sword barely scrapes the blanket she wears. Gail flips the woman from behind. :I testify if I die in my sleep :Then know that my life was just a killer dream, yeah A blonde woman runs past Gail, wielding a baton. She easily defeats a few enemies with her baton. :Seems like the whole damn world went and lost its mind :And all my childhood heroes have fallen off or died She parries a fellow baton user, before throwing a smoke bomb from her belt. Smoke fills the screen, and Catastrophe walks out of the smoke, holding her baton over her shoulder. :Fake tears, real living, fake tears :But the alcohol never lies, never lies We cut to Catastrophe and Gail standing in front of a room of people. Catastrophe is informing them of a battle strategy, while Gail sleeps in her chair. :Some princes don't become kings :Even at the best of times I'm out of my mind Cut to Catastrophe and Gail sparring with trainees. Gail, once again, is stabbed by her opponent, who is shocked at what she has done. Gail gives her a simple thumbs up as she dies, and wakes up back in her chair as Catastrophe discusses battle strategies. :You only get what you grieve :Are you smelling that shit? :Are you smelling that shit? :Eau de résistance A horde of people wearing strange-looking eyepieces walk toward the FANT headquarters. Gail nods to Catastrophe, and the two head into battle. :The only thing that's ever stopping me is me, hey :The only thing that's ever stopping me is me, hey A pink-haired woman's eye shines, and she quickly takes out several enemies. As the victims fall behind her, she puts a syringe back into her pocket. :I testify if I die in my sleep :Then know that my life was just a killer dream, yeah :Then know that my life was just a killer dream, yeah Procure is noticed by Gail, who goes after her. Procure, wielding only a syringe, takes off, leaving Gail to follow suit. Bodies fall around her as she gives chase. :I testify, I testify :Are you smelling that shit? :Eau de résistance A smoke bomb obscures everything, except a bright red light. The smoke fades, and a red-haired woman floats above the crowd, a line circling her. :Hey! :Hey! :Hey! Alvare's eye glows, and the line circling her flies off. It passes a line of people. As it passes each one, they seem to gain powers. One woman grows wings, a man's hands catch fire, and a child is surrounded by a dark aura. Each of their eyes glow red. :Some princes don't become kings :Even at the best of times I'm out of my mind The line of people set off to attack, and the glowing pen returns to Alveare. Catastrophe and Gail stand below her, ready to attack. :You only get what you grieve :Are you smelling that shit? :Are you smelling that shit? Alveare's army and Gail and Catastrophe's army charge at one another. :The only thing that's ever stopping me is me, hey :The only thing that's ever stopping me is me, hey Gail holds her dagger up to the sky, causing it to become night. Alveare is surrounded by holographic hexagons, which she carefully presses. :I testify if I die in my sleep :Then know that my life was just a killer dream, yeah :Then know that my life was just a killer dream, yeah A flash of white emerges from Gail and Alveare, turning the screen blank. :Are you smelling that shit? :Eau de résistance ' ' Peach is pacing in her throne room. Toadsworth anxiously watches. :Peach: Oh, Toadsworth, what do I do? Mario and Luigi enter, relieving Peach. :Peach: Thank goodness you're here! I've just received a letter from Princess Aurum of the Midas Kingdom. Bowser's just attacked there, and he's on his way now. :Peach: The Midas Kingdom is known for its precious metals, and Bowser has stolen shiploads of it. Who knows what he could be planning? Mario shrugs. :Peach: I need the Mario Bros. to defeat Bowser before he gets to the castle. Shouldn't be too hard, right? After all, you do it on the regular. A wrecking ball crashes through the ceiling, causing the four to go into a frenzy. :Bowser: Sorry to crash the party, but you're a bit too late! Gwa ha ha! Bowser jumps through the new hole in the ceiling and grabs Peach. :Peach: Ugh. This again. :Bowser: Wh-What!? You're not trembling at the sight of the Mighty Koopa King!? :Peach: It happens every other weekend. Let's just get it over with. Mario, go ahead. Mario swings his hammer at Bowser, who avoids it by jumping back onto his airship. :Bowser: Later, losers! Bowser flies away. Before he can escape, Luigi folds Mario into a paper airplane and throws him onto the ship. :Bowser: GYAH! My secret weapon hasn't even arrived yet! Mario attempts to jump on Bowser, but is attacked by a yellow heart-shaped projectile. The one who fired it was none other than... Princess Aurum? :Peach: Princess Aurum!? :???: Aurum's gone. Call me Carrina. Carrina slowly walks over to the collapsed Mario. :Bowser: Finally! What took you so long, Carrie? :Carrina: I told you not to call me that. Bowser seems a bit taken aback. Carrina, satisfied with her job with Mario, heads over to Peach's cage. :Carrina: I'll be taking this one. Carrina touches Peach's cage, which nearly instantly rusts, collapsing, until Peach is able to escape. :Bowser: Hey, you can't do that! We had a deal, young lady! Carrina waves her hand, and Peach is surrounded by a heart-shaped bubble. The bubble vanishes with Peach in it. :Bowser: Hey! I liked that one! :Carrina: You don't need her. I do. :Carrina: Besides, how can you take over a kingdom if the princess is still living? Bowser is too shocked to speak. Carrina heads back over to Mario. :Carrina: Do what you like with this hairy baby. He's so out of shape - how are you constantly trampled by him? :Carrina: It's about time I make my leave. Once Neo Bowser City is constructed, I'll be back. I have to deal with the princess. Carrina's heart glows, and she disappears in a flash of light. ---- Back in the castle, Luigi stands next to the wrecking ball. :Luigi: Huh. Guess it's just-a me now. ---- Paper Mario: Heart to Heart is a reboot of Super Mario Rendezvous. It now takes on a formula similar to that of Paper Mario and the Thousand Year Door, as well as drawing inspiration from other Paper Mario titles. As you just saw in the trailer, Bowser has teamed up with the mysterious Carrina in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and construct Neo Bowser City. Mario will have to pull out all the stocks if he wants to defeat him! After Carrina's knocked Mario out, Bowser locks him in the dungeons of his castle. Which wasn't the smartest move, all things considered. Mario's made of paper, so he can just slide through the bars. Too bad the other prisoners don't realise that. Soon after escaping his cage, a Koopa pops out of a pipe. Out of instinct, Mario jumps on him, but turns out this Koopa just wants to help! He leads Mario down to a community underneath Bowser's Castle, known as the Koopa Subway. This will act as Mario's hub world for the game, and the subway system will provide him easy access to the rest of the world! Unfortunately, it's a bit rundown. In the Koopa Subway, Mario will discover a strange device. After supplying it with batteries, it will come to life and reveal itself to be NXT, the next-gen console. Soon he'll realise that he's been abandoned for years, and decide to stick with the person who brought him back to life - Mario! NXT acts similarly to Tippi or Kersti - as opposed to Goombella or Goombario - acting as a Tattle Partner. Mario can use his turn to Tattle on an enemy, storing the data in NXT's Tatte Log. In the field - or in battle, in fact - NXT can edit the world. As Mario's journey progresses, he'll unlock more upgrades for NXT. Editing the world can be as simple as shrinking a boulder or as complex as a folding a tree into stairs or recolouring a switch. Editing is based more on computer-based image editing, as opposed to past games having a focus on the paper aesthetic. Be sure to use this technique in battle as well to turn the tide! Mario's first Partner is a young Koopa named Koopick, who loves nothing more than dancing. His father wants him to take over the family business - running the Item Shop - but Koopick wants to pursue his passion. He joins Mario to prove himself to his family. In the overworld, Koopick can be kicked by Mario, much like previous Koopa partners. In battle, Koopick can be knocked on his back by enemies, significantly lowering his defense. However, due to his breakdancing skills, Koopick can still use most attacks while lopsided. This time around, Peach has a fully-fledged story, the same length as Mario's! She starts off in the Midas Kingdom. With no leads on Bowser's plan or Carrina's identity, Peach sets off to find out what happened to Princess Aurum. In the overworld, Peach can jump and interact with obstacles, just like Mario. By holding the Jump button, Peach will open her parasol and glide for a short distance, allowing her to ride air currents and the likes. Replacing Mario's hammer is Peach's ability to defend herself with her parasol. In battle, Peach has the same commands as Mario, minus Jump and Hammer. Peach has a Parasol attack, as well as a Heart attack, where she shoots a heart-shaped projectile. In her adventure in the Midas Kingdom, Peach will encounter an odd heart-shaped creature. This is actually Princess Aurum! Carrina stole her body, and now seeks her heart. Peach believes her, considering this is far from the weirdest thing she's heard, and the two become a powerful pair. Like NXT, Aurum can Tattle, and doesn't act as an active Partner. Aurum can attach herself to the top of Peach's parasol to activate a variety of transformations, such as a boat transformation, a lance, a bowl, or a tether. More transformations will be learned as Peach continues on her journey, and these can be used in battle too. Peach's first partner is the royal jester of the Midas Kingdom, Pizazz! Pizazz is the only person who actually believes that Aurum is the heart of their princess, and he joins Peach's party as part of his royal duty. In the overworld, Pizazz can set down ball-shaped bombs to destroy obstacles. In battle, Pizazz uses many of these "Boom Balls", as well as other assorted party pieces. Being your first partner, he has a good variety of moves. Looks like everybody's forgotten about poor Luigi! After you complete a chapter, you can play through Luigi intermissions. He stayed in the Mushroom Kingdom, and is attempting to take down Neo Bowser City from the inside. He'll need to assemble a team if he wants to accomplish anything, though. Luckily, he can use his status as second banana to move about unnoticed. You'll also get to play Bowser intermissions, and Carrina intermissions. Every partner has a Duo Attack - new, powerful attacks that use up FP. These are very powerful attacks that require both Mario/Peach and the Partner to be active, and uses up both of their turns. Duo Attacks can be unlocked after completing special sidequests. For the first time ever, hand a Joycon to a friend and play Paper Mario together! Player 1 will control Mario or Peach, and Player 2 will control the partner. If one player gets too far away, they will be teleported back and regroup. In battles, each player will control their own character, even during defensive turns. Duo Attacks will require input from both players. Bowser doesn't know it, but Carrina doesn't actually have unfaltering loyalty to him. What a shocker! She's working her own agenda, involving stealing the hearts of royalty across the land and stealing their bodies. She's also rusting over the newly constructed Neo Bowser City. It's up to our heroes to save the royalty of the world and stop her! Luigi will gather intel undercover, but this is all we know for now. Paper Mario: Heart to Heart unfolds soon. ' ' Are you or ? Head to the Splatfest Booth now! ' ' Category:Fan11 Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Subpages Category:WesternSkies Category:Sunset Studios